2019–20 Segunda División
The 2019–20 Segunda División season, also known as LaLiga 1|2|3 for sponsorship reasons, will be the 89th season of the Spanish football second division since its establishment. Teams Promotion and relegation (pre-season) A total of 22 teams will contest the league, including 15 sides from the 2018–19 season, three relegated from the 2018–19 La Liga, and four promoted from the 2018–19 Segunda División B. This will include the winners of the play-offs. ;Teams promoted to Primera Division On 20 May 2019, Osasuna were the first team to be promoted to La Liga, ending a two-year run in Segunda División, following Granada's 1−0 win against Albacete. The second team to earn promotion was Granada after their 1−1 draw against Mallorca on 4 June 2019. This marks an end to a two-year run in the second division. The third and final team to earn promotion to La Liga was play-offs winner Mallorca, after coming back from a 2 goal deficit against Deportivo La Coruña on 23 June 2019. Mallorca left Segunda División only one year after promoting from the Segunda División B and achieving two consecutive promotions. ;Teams relegated from Primera Division The first team to be relegated from La Liga were Rayo Vallecano. Their relegation was ensured on 5 May 2019, after Real Valladolid beat Athletic Bilbao 1−0, suffering an immediate return to the Segunda Division. The second team to be relegated were Huesca, who were also relegated on 5 May 2019 after a 2−6 home defeat to Valencia, also suffering an immediate return to the second tier. The third and final relegated club were Girona, who concluded their two-year stay in La Liga in a 1−2 away loss at Alavés on 18 May 2019. ;Teams relegated to Segunda División B The first team to be relegated from Segunda División were Reus, expelled on 18 January 2019, due to their failure to pay their players. This ended a three-year spell in Segunda División. The second team to be relegated were Gimnàstic, who were relegated on 5 May 2019 after Albacete drew 0−0 against Numancia, ending a four-year run in the second division. The third relegated club was Córdoba, in a 0−1 away loss at Las Palmas on 12 May 2019. They ended a 12-year-spell in professional football in Spain, with one of those seasons in La Liga. The fourth and final relegated team was Rayo Majadahonda in a 3–4 away loss at Oviedo with a last-minute goal on the 4th of June 2019. Rayo returns to Segunda División B after a one-year stay in Segunda. ;Teams promoted from Segunda División B The first two teams to achieve promotion were Racing Santander and Fuenlabrada on 2 June 2019 after defeating Atlético Baleares and Recreativo on aggregate in the play-off semifinals respectively. Racing Santander return to the Segunda División after a four-year absence. Fuenlabrada went on to become Segunda División B champions as well as making its first-ever appearance in the Spanish second tier. The third team to clinch promotion to the Segunda División was Ponferradina on 29 June 2019 after defeating Hércules in the non-champions play-offs; they return after a three-year absence from the Segunda División. The fourth and last team to get promoted was Mirandés on 30 June 2019 after also coming victorious in the non-champions play-offs, this time against Atlético Baleares; Mirandés return after a two-year absence from the Segunda División. Stadia and locations Personnel and sponsorship } |- | | José María Gutiérrez}} | René}} | | |- | | Álvaro Cervera}} | Alberto Cifuentes}} | | |- | | Luis César Sampedro}} | Álex Bergantiños}} | | |- | | Pacheta}} | Nino}} | | |- | | Manuel Mosquera}} | Willy Ledesma}} | | |- | | Mere}} | Juanma Marrero}} | | |- | | José Luis Martí | Álex Granell}} | | |- | | Míchel}} | Jorge Pulido}} | | |- | | Pepe Mel}} | Aythami Artiles}} | | |- | | Eloy Jiménez}} | Carlos Pita}} | | |- | | Víctor Sánchez}} | Adrián González}} | | |- | | Andoni Iraola}} | Gorka Kijera}} | | |- | | Luis Carrión}} | Marc Mateu}} | | |- | | Javi Rozada}} | Saúl Berjón}} | | |- | | Bolo}} | Yuri}} | | |- | | Cristóbal Parralo}} | Iván Crespo}} | | |- | | Paco Jémez}} | Adri Embarba}} | | |- | | José Alberto}} | Carlos Carmona}} | | |- | | Rubén Baraja}} | Suso}} | | |- |Zaragoza | Víctor Fernández}} | Alberto Zapater}} | | |- |} Managerial changes League table Season statistics Top goalscorers Top assists Zamora Trophy The Zamora Trophy is awarded by newspaper Marca to the goalkeeper with the lowest goals-to-games ratio. A goalkeeper has to have played at least 28 games of 60 or more minutes to be eligible for the trophy. Hat-tricks ;Note (H) – Home ; (A) – Away Discipline Player * Most yellow cards: 9''' ** Leonardo Ulloa (Rayo Vallecano) ** Giovanni Zarfino (Extremadura) * Most red cards: '''2 ** Róbert Mazáň (Tenerife) ** Mario Ortiz (Racing Santander) ** Martín Pascual (Rayo Vallecano) ** Sergio Tejera (Oviedo) Team * Most yellow cards: 72 ** Las Palmas * Most red cards: 6''' ** Oviedo ** Tenerife * Fewest yellow cards: '''38 ** Ponferradina * Fewest red cards: 0 ** Extremadura Match ball On 15 April 2019, Puma announced their official partnership with Segunda División to manufacture the official match ball for the Liga de Fútbol Profesional. This ends Segunda División's 23-year partnership with Nike. Average attendances Attendances include play-off games. LFP Awards Monthly External links *LFP website 2019-20 Spain 2 Category:2019–20 Segunda División